Taking Flight
by xXMuSicLuVerGaLxx
Summary: Amy Witwicky only wanted something new to come into her life than just teasing, drama, and suspensions. What if, her and her brother's new Camaro would be the perfect role for that and give something more than she expected. Bumblebee/OC- 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1: Suspension?

**A/N: So you probably think "Oh my god another sister of Sam story?" but, trust me, it won't kill you to read my story ;) So here's chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>"Amelia Witwicky!" I heard my teacher call and I stopped drawing on my notebook to look up. I started to panick knowing I forgot to bring something for my 'show and tell'.<p>

"It's Amy and I...sort of forgot my presentation?" I said sheepishly and he rubbed his forehead

"Ameli- Amy, you're in the eleventh grade. Do I still need to teach you how to be responsible by forgetting your crap?" he said annoyingly

"No, I guess not..." I said quietly, not liking all the other students' attention to me.

"Then what do you deserve?" he asked

"If you forget your homework your an ass and, if you cheat on someone else's, it's a theft so you deserve a big fat 'F'," I quoted to him

"RIGHT! So what does she deserve class?"

"F!" The class stated and I put my face in my hands. What is up with my life this year. First, the guy I liked teased me until I almost commited suicide, a girl tripped me and my nose got broken for about 4 months and now, I get an 'F'? Wow, lovely year huh?

"Samuel Witwicky! I hope you have a better response than your sister," Our teacher said, mumbling the last part.

"You better get an A Sam!" I whispered, leaning to the side to him. He gulped before he got up to do his presentaion.

"Okay so for my presentation-" he started but, was flicked with a ball of paper at his head. I turned towards the person who threw it.

Trent.

"What the fuck was that for?" I whispered to him sharply

"Just to give your brother a lesson," he shrugged

Oh yea?" I said, rolling up my foil from my biology project then throwing it at his face, only to create a giant scar on his cheek. Shoot! I forgot if you crumple foil up it gets sharp!

"Ow, you bitch!" he yelled, quite a bit to loud

"Amelia Witwicky, to the principal's office now!" I heard my teacher yell at me then looked at Trent. "You, head down to the nurse's office then the dean."

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

><p>"Amy, I am sure you'll be fine," Sam explained to me as we walked down the hallway. I stayed at the office longer than I thought and now, it was the end of the day, so, I was spazzing about dad's reaction.<p>

"Sam! I got suspended! Just for a simple foil flick?" I yelled and we soon got out of the school. I saw my dad's car and I looked at Sam subtly before I tried to run back in but Sam gripped my wrist, pulling me over to our dad's car.

"Hey kids!" he exclaimed as Sam got into the passengers seat and I jumped into the back.

"Hey dad!" Me and Sam said at the same time

"So, how was school?" he asked, pulling out of the lot and driving down the busy street for our surprise.

"Er, something happened?..." I said subtly as I cowarded into the seat

"Like what?"

"I er..uh...umm..well...there's this thing at school when you do something bad and it's called-"

"SUSPENSION?" I heard my dad roar and I saw Sam just wanted for me to just spit it out and get it over with by giving dad the piece of paper from my backpack.

"Er...yea?" I smiled sheepishly and I never saw him get so red before as he stopped the car sharply onto the side of the street. Oh. Crap.

"AMELIA SAVANNAH WITWICKY! YOU ARE GROUNDED AS IN, UNTIL YOU TURN 18 AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he spat so loud that I don't even think I'll be able to hear up to the age of 18.

"Wait, dad! I only did it because of Trent! He was messing with Sam again!" I reasoned with him.

"Amy Wiwicky, I am sure that your brother has reached an age where he can fight guys and pop his cherry with a gal-" My dad explained still a bit red

"Excuse me? Pop my cherry? I thought this was scold-101 not sex-101!" Sam objected as his voice got a pitch higher. I tried to hold in laughter when him and dad started aruguing about it.

"Dad? I'm sorry okay? If you want, I'll do all the chores for a whole year just to make it up. Please, just get us out first car! Don't let Sam suffer from all his hard work and begs to the teachers of giving him an A!" I pouted and gave him my biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay..." he sighed heavily before me and Sam cheered while celebration was blasting out from the radio.

Me and Sam were also suppose to get our first car today but only, if we get 3 A's and we get one thousand dollars each. I got the 3 A's and the thousand but, I am pretty sure that the suspension will bomb all the work. I noticed Sam talking to dad also about his A- on his presentation then out of the blue we pulled into a porsche dealership.

"No way!" I said excitedly and Sam looked like he was high drunk and going after dad.

"No, no, no! Dad you gotta be kiddin' me!" Sam spazzed and our dad laughed. Oh, haha your so hilarious dad haha! Wow, that suspension really got to me.

"I am, I'm not getting you a porsche," he laughed and I started to argue

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you?" I said blankly as he laughed even more.

"Yea, I think it's funny! You actually think I was going to buy you a porsche? For your first car?" he asked

"I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of the year," Sam mumbled as we pulled into another lot that said Bolivia's.

"What the fuck is this place?" I asked as we found a parking spot and got out.

"No, no, no, you said car dad, not half a piece of crap," Sam pointed out

"Yea, well I was happy enough with four wheels and an engine," dad said simply until a dark-skinned man came up.

"Hello, I'm Bobby B! What can I do for you today?" he asked

"Well, it seems we're about have a metamorphisis of me and Sam being virgins with these crap," I muttered to myself and I saw a wooden stool to sit on. I tried to get up on it but, as soon as I hit the seat I fell back as the whole stool collided to the floor. "What the fu-"

"Oh my god, Amy are you okay?" My dad asked, but I was to distracted to the black and yellow car that I saw just a couple feets away. I shrugged them off before I got up, running towards the car.

"Damn, this car got swag," I muttered as I slid my hand on top of the hood and I felt it get hot.

"Amy, what the hell was that? Whoa! Check this car out!" Sam said as soon as he got to me with my worried dad. I ignored him as I got into the driver's seat, feeling the steering wheel with my fingers.

"Feels good," I mumbled and I heard 'Accidentally In Love' by the Counting Crows blast out from the radio. "Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song!"

"Jeez, girly much?" Sam asked, leaning into the window beside me and looking inside.

"Damn, Sam! Did not know you actually feel self-centered right now!" I feigned a gasp from the comment.

"Oh quiet Amy and move your small bust over. I wanna go in,"

"Not in this lifetime," I pointed out, giving him an 'mm-hmm' face. He laughed as I scooted my ass over to the passenger's seat and him admiring the car. I saw the guy who was the owner of the dealership and dad come up beside the car.

"How much Booby B?" I asked and he looked a bit disturbed as I my dad scowled at me. I gave him a 'what?' gesture and the car shook a little as if it laughed.

"It's...Bobby B..." The guy corrected me and I froze while Sam laughed his ass off.

"Da- uh- er- I'm er, s-sorry," I stuttered a bit embarrassed, ashamed, and trying to hold my laugh in, at the same time.

"Er, it's okay, so the price is...five grand," The guy answered and me and Sam looked at him blankly.

"Five grands? You know, uh- if this was about your name, well er- I got a really bad accent?" I tried to reson with him as I pursed my lips.

"No foreign girl, it ain't 'bout that it has custom paint," The guy told me and Sam.

"The paint is faded, dude." I replied in a lame voice, he talked to my dad about the price and I heard my dad say four thousand.

"Yo, foreign girl and Sam, out." The dealership man told us

"No, no, no! You said cars pick their drivers!" Sam objected

"Yea, well the car pick a driver with a cheap-ass father." The man mumbled to us before he got into this other yellow car that reminded me of Herbie. I heard him and my dad talk for a while until I saw something metallic glare at my eye.

"Whoa, what is that?" I asked and I saw a sort of face on the center of the steering wheel. "Damn, never saw this dealership brand before."

"I know right..." Sam breathed and then I heard a bang on the roof.

"You two, out!" My dad commanded me and Sam before we huffed sadly as Sam got out of the car.

"D-dad, why isn't this thing opening?" I stuttered out to him when I noticed my door wasn't opening up for me. Just then, accidentally my nails skimmed lightly on the handle of the door, it popped open yet only to hit the car Bobby B was in.

"Holy cow! Amelia say you're sorry right now!" I heard my dad yell at me before I mumbled a sorry to Bobby and turning to walk with Sam and dad.

"Hey, there's a Ford Fiesta with racing stripes if you want." My dad said trying to brighten me and Sam up.

"Dad, I don't want a Ford Fiesta. I want a Chevrolet Camaro," I mumbled to him with a pout.

"Ahh...sad isn't it?" My dad said, putting his arms on me and Sam's shoulders.

As I took one last glance at the Camaro I made an upset face and I heard something come up from the radio. I also noticed that's when Accidentally In Love stopped playing so it must've came from the Camaro. I heard a huge siren erupt the whole place and all the cars' windows were shattered and broken except for the Camaro. Me and my men stood up from our duck as Bobby B put up four fingers shakily.

"Four-thousand"

"Oh yea baby!" Me and Sam cheered as we tried to do a chest bump but, it only made me accidentally hit my breasts. I winced and turned away, rubbing my breasts a little.

"Whoops my bad, sorry I forgot girls have those girly things," Sam said with a concerned look on his face. I actually didn't care about that now. Not when me and Sam just got out first car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad or good?**

**I know it's a bit short but, I will add more to it. See I told you, it wouldn't kill you just to read the first chapter. Anyway see you in the next chapter (if I get enough reviews ;D) ! I will also try to post her picture tomorrow from my photobucket if you guys want? Also, what kind of romance do you want Bumblebee and Amy to have?**

**Intimate**

**Sweet**

**A tough couple**

**Bunch of lovebirds...you guys name it!**

**REVIEW AND CHAPTER 2 WILL BE BORN! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Spark Rose

**A/N: Whoa-hu-ho! I am so, so sorry about slow updates! :( The reason is the reason that every teenager who writes stories on have to say...**

**SCHOOL!**

**I got tons of homework especially since I am a freshman and I got honors classes and AP's too! Adding on with that, I have band and I have to practice my flute (Yes, I play the flute ;P). So once again, I am so sorry but, I just manage to get out a big-twist-in the-TF movie-chapter. Enjoy and Review! 3**

**Also, I got many reviews on what Bee's and Amy's relationship should be like. Intimate, tough, and sweet! So, your wish is my command! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Morning Ames," Sam yawned as I stuffed another piece of my french toast in my mouth. I swallowed then smiled at him. It was about 8:15 in the morning and our parents were at some sort of golf game and I didn't wanna go to tell you that. So now, I am downstairs at our dining table, stuffing myself up for the day. I also noticed my favorite blue gem necklace was a bit warm today. It was shaped circular, no bigger than a nickel but, with a round gold frame around the gem, it looked like a big gold circular thing with a blue diamond in the middle. The gem was actually found by my great-grandfather. Archibald Witwicky. He said to my dad before he died was to give this to his own little gem when he grows up, which I thought was mom but, mom said gems were to ghetto!<p>

"Morning bro, so what's up?" I asked him while I chugged down my last remaining milk in the shrek glass.

"Ugh, nothing much, you?" He asked me, taking a seat in front of me and getting a plate of french toasts.

"Dream about the same thing again..." I mumbled and I picked my fork around my food.

"Again? That's happening every night since that sort of astroid crashed into the earth a couple weeks ago, yet, they didn't find anything." Sam said looking at me and narrowing his eyes.

"It's always the same one where I am nearly getting killed by these mechanical things that walk!" I exasperated and I look down at my necklace which was glowing a little. I staggered back on my seat which resulted me to fall backwards on it.

"Oh my god, Amy what is going on!" Sam said as he stood up, walking over to me he stubbed his toe at one of the legs of the table. "Ow!"

"Sam? Now, what happened to _you_?" I snapped out of my freak and I looked down at my neckalce which was now back to normal.

"Whoo! Toe. Is. Painful!" Sam breathed out a pitch higher and I looked at his toe. It was purple and the nail was broken on the tip. I winced and took a good look at it from a distant.

"Damn, we got a freaking strong table!" I laughed and Sam gave me a blank stare before I put on a serious face.

"You got that right," he muttered as he stood up slowly.

"Aw! Going easy? Hah, just as I expected from a girl," I snorted and he scoffed before crossing his arms.

"I am not a girl, I just have...a-a problem with my tonsils!" He lied and I chuckled as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You sure about that?" I joked and he sat down sharply on his chair.

"Haha! Your so funny sis!" he forced a laugh out sarcastically and I rolled my eyes before fixing my chair back up and sitting down.

I quickly stuffed my mouth with pancakes. I finished my breakfast with Sam and I ran upstairs to take a shower. I quickly bathed and wore a black v-neck long sleeve. I added on some daisy dukes and black combat boots with my favorite black and yellow bracelet. I slapped on some eyeliner and mascara with little bit of lip-gloss. After that I brushed my teeth before I blow dried my medium length, straight, brown hair. I ran down across the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen before I looked out the window above the sink. I saw that it was a nice breezy, sunny day out and I decided to head onto my cliff.

"H-hey! Where ya' goin'?" Sam asked as I crossed the kitchen, into the living room.

"The cliff, why?" he asked and I laughed.

"It's nice out, you wanna come?" I asked as I took the keys from the coffee table.

"Nah, I have to do some bids for eBay," he shurgged before my eyes widened. I saw him head into the kitchen and I remembered what dad said in a flashback:

_It was 3 yeard ago and the day Sam decided to sell 'em glasses from great-grandad. We asked dad about it and he started lecturing us._

_"Imagine your gem necklace gets taken away? What would your great-grandfather say about those glasses? They're as if it's his gem!" _

He's going to give away those glasses! Aw, shit! I ran up to his room quickly before stuffing the glasses in my bra...awkward..! I ran down the stairs and to the front door. I grabbed my long shoulder back and I saw Sam come into the doorway hall.

"You okay?" he asked a bit suspicous as I opened the door and I leaned myself with a hand onto the door frame.

"Oh yea, yea! Just having a chill," I said subtly, my voice going an octive higher than usual.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM NOT SURE?" I asked as I pointed to my wierd face and tried to freak or scare him out.

"Yea." He said blankly

"W-well, I am sure!" I pointed out loudly before slamming the door shut. I huffed and crossed arms before leaning onto the door.

"I wonder if she hit her head as a baby..." I heard Sam mumble through the door and hearing footsteos going up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and mimicked what he just said childishly. "I know what you just did Ames!"

"Hah! You know me so well," I chuckled before I trotted down the porch steps and into our new camaro. I started the car before I drove off to my cliff. After a few 45 minutes of forest bonding I saw the cliff. It had flowers all around and it was grassy with a quiet sensation. It also had this view of the whole city which was freaking beautiful. As soon as I drove roughly up there, I parked the car near a tree before hopping out onto the soft grass. "Ahh...feels nice out here..."

_"...Amelia..."_ I heard something crack from behind me. My head whipped around, expecting to see an english dude but saw nothing.

"H-hello? Uhhh...anyone out there?" I called out to the deserted street behind me. No one really came to the street since people told some so-called scary stories about it being a trap for the ground to suck you in. When no one answered back I turned back to the city view until I heard something snap. "Who's there?"

"Amy don't freak out," I heard someone call from behind the Camaro hiding in a little with a bunch of leaves and plants.

"H-hey, step away from the car! It's vintage and new!" I exasperated as I picked up a twig before pointing it in front of me for a weapon. Wow...a twig? That suspension _really_ got to me.

"I am not going to hurt the car...it would be a bit odd..." A male, smooth, sort of english accent say from there.

"W-why? Also, who _are_ you?" I asked through my teeth as my eyes squinted a little for a defense face.

"You'll find out soon soldier," he said and I cocked an eyebrow up confused.

"Soldier? What the hell does that mean? I ain't a veteran or anything to the military except that I was given a gun by my dad's friend who's from the military which I could use right now unless you show yourself..." I explained and he chuckled, making me almost melt. Okay! His voice was pretty cute so I was wondering if his appearance might be to! Don't judge me!

"Then why do you have a twig for protection?"

"W-well, the thing is far from me right now," I said, pointing my nose up and crossing my arms.

"Far as in your house?" he laughed and I scoffed before turning to the camoflauging leaves.

"N-no! Er, uh..." I stuttered obviously not knowing how to snark back at that.

"I didn't see you with it when you left your house," he challenged as my eyes widened.

"S-stalker! How in the world would you know that?" I staggered back a little, careful that I wouldn't be thrown off the edge, and I dropped the twig.

"Not right now Amy I have something to give you," he said and I felt something heat up on my chest. I looked down, only to see that it was glowing. "This might hurt a bit, hehe."

"Wha-" I started and then I saw him shoot something staight at me. It looked like...grandad's glasses! How the freak could he gotton those? It turned into a shining white stake and it cut right into my necklace. I shrieked in pain as a bright light shot up into the sky from below me. I couldn't stop screaming until after a few 40 seconds the light faded and my body felt numb before I fell back onto the floor weakly.

"There, your heart was now shifted," I heard him say while I panted before propping myself on an elbow.

"W-what to you mean?" I breathed and he chuckled.

"It means, your heart has shifted to a Spark Rose," he explained and I felt the weakness fade. I stood up slowly and looked at my necklace. I gasped when I saw a gold rose with a blue like spark diamond in the middle. I caressed it with my hands.

"Is it suppose to be out right now?"

"No. It could kill you in an instant so I suggest you...you know," he trailed off and I looked down on the glowing rose.

"Hmmm..." I mumbled as I moved my hands to my chest and the rose quickly faded in it. "Holy crap!"

"There we go and now, to test you as a Spark Soldier."

"How?" I asked and he threw something at me. I caught it and I saw that it was a small wand like thing with a robotic face on top.

"Say, 'Spark Rose Soldier Transformation' while you hold that wand up high." he said and I raised my arm up with the wand. I saw the face glow gold and I raised my voice.

"Spark Rose Soldier Transformation!" I said with courage and a bright light coursed around me. I saw that I was naked but, not able to see specific parts.

My hand with the wand went down and closed my eyes as the bright light around me went into my chest and a ribbon like yellow thing came out from my chest and wrapped around my torso before it made a sort of tight yellow shirt which reached just an inch below my waist with a black ribbon tied around right under my breasts. I let go of of my small wand as the ribbon went up to my chest and knotted itself like a circle, until my Spark Rose attached into the middle of it. My sleeves were short-sleeved black tulle and a black choker wrapped around my neck as long, yellow, elbow height gloves came blasted on my arms. Then a black thing blasted out of no where, wrapping and covering the hem of my short, tight shirt, making a pretty thick, black, flaring, ballet like skirt which was really short but, not enough to show my undies. It added on with some yellow, knee high, boots with a tint of black on the opening. A yellow bow tied and came into view behind the opening of my skirt before the ribbons of the bow went down to my knees. My brown hair darkened a little which had streaks of yellow onto it and I saw my hair had grown down to my knees. I felt looked up a little to find that a yellow flower held one side of my hair up. I was soon out of my transformation when a bright yellow burst erupted fom me as if my suiting ended and I looked down at myself. It was a pretty suit! Hell, I looked like that sailor moon chick from that anime show except hella' lot prettier!

"There!" I heard him say. My head snapped up and I remembered the young men who gave me this gift. "Oh wait!"

"What?" I asked then he shot something in the air. It twirled and revealed a black metal tiara which was supposed to be wrapped around my head. It flowed down onto my hands and I saw that it had that same yellow, robotic face it had on my transformation wand which also transformed into a bigger wand which was now had a star on the top. Before I tried to shove the tiara onto my head it faded then appeared right around my forehead with the robotic face sticking out right in the middle of my forehead.

"That way the others know your a soldier,"

"Others?"

"Yes, there are 4 more soldiers around the world and was given a wand from someone like me to help protect the world from some...bad..things," he trailed off and I walked closer.

"Like?" I asked suspicously

"There is something bad coming your way and you, me, and some others have to be ready to fight and defend if something goes wrong." he said sadly

"Wait! Fight and defend? I never asked to fight something that'll most likely get me killed!" I objected

"Amelia Witwicky, you are now a gaurdian of two races and you must stand strong. Sure, you didn't ask for this but, would you just stand around when maybe some people are getting killed? Or help with your magnificent power I gave you." He said darkly and I felt guilt run through my veins.

"No, and...I will take on that journey of being a gaurdian and soldier for the living." I smiled and stood tall.

"Beautiful. May I also say, you look absolutly gorgeous in that suit I assigned you with," he chuckled and I saw light baby blue eyes blink from the leaves as I walked closer.

"Wow, a flirt I see?" I sighed as I got lost in those eyes. A hand reached out from there and I layed my hand on his. I felt a spark come up as I touched his skin and I looked down at my rose which was glowing with the blue diamond shining in the middle.

"Yea..." he breathed and he reached a buff arm to caress one of my cheeks with his hand. He was not a twig that's for sure. Why can't he come out though? I closed my eyes and we stayed like that until a couple of minutes until I opened my eyes, shaking my head. I backed away a little and I scratched the back of my head.

"So, what _is_ a Spark Soldier? Where do they come from? Do they have any powers or anything?" I asked quickly and he laughed.

"Whoa, whoa slow down! I am sorry Miss Witwicky but, I must leave now." He said and a gust of wind ran around me and where the male mystery man was.

"Wait!" I called but when I went into the leaves, no one was there. Great! I missed him! Also, how am I going to change back? I looked down and saw a little note on the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

_Say, Spark Reversal Transformation with your star septor up in the air. _

_Your Soldier Partner, _

_BB._

BB? Who is that? I shook my head and I brought the septor up in the air. "Spark Reversal Transformation!"

It erupted a light from the middle of the star on the wand which gustly spun quickly around me. I felt my wand grow smaller and I closed my eyes as I felt the heavy Spark Rose on my chest fade into my chest. I felt all my clothings texture feeling fade away and my tiara was also faded away. I felt naked for a while until I felt tight clothes come into feel on my body. When the spinning ended I opened my eyes and I saw all the clothes I had before I transformed, come into view. I sighed and also noticed my hair went back into normal length with the yellow streaks gone. I shoved the wand into my pocket before I ran a hand through my hair.

"Amy?" I heard someone call from the street and I went out of the leaves only to find Sam with a bike looking around.

"Sam!" I called out and his head whipped to my direction before he ran over to me.

"Amy! Where have you been? Remember the thing at the lake?" He exasperated and I rolled my eyes as we walked towards the main part of the cliff.

"I uhh... fell asleep and our car is here so we can go to lake right now." I explained as I went over to the Camaro and rubbed the hood. I felt the car shake and purr. I looked at it before I quickly ran to Sam's side.

"Oh okay, it is nearly sunset already," he shrugged and I never actually noticed how long I've been here with my powers and 'BB'.

"Yaw, so let's go! This place is making me have whiplash and freak outs." I laughed before throwing Sam the key of the car that I left in my back pocket. I hopped into the passengers seat as Sam went into the driver's.

"Okay, hope nothing goes wrong there with...Trent..." he muttered as he started the car and turned to get back on the road but, eyes were to busy going into a giant bowling ball size. I sighed heavily and felt a shriek brust out of my mouth.

"TRENT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Such a wierd chapter, I know! I will try to update as soon as possible again ;) Also, you like Amy's first meet with 'BB?' The romance you most wanted was a sweet, intimate, and tough couple and this will be a good start on that. ;)**

**P.S I hope the signature of the note didn't give a big give off on who the unknown person is **

**So? Who do you think is **_**obviously**_** the unknown flirt-ass? Also, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disintegration Weapons

**A/N: Hey guys! So, i've been urging to update but my ma won't let me on during week days. (I managed to sneak the computer away!) ;D But, here you guys go! Chapter 3! Keep 'em reviews coming in. Or else this story will lose it's potential and we don't want that. =)**

**Also, one of my favorite authors just had a reviewer send some rude flame to her second story and I really hope you could support her. The author is 'KissMeShawol' and she's a really good author- she's my role model in stories..just hope you guys could review her story and support her from the nasty flame. :)**

* * *

><p>"Why Sam? Why! You're my own brother and he's going to be there to take me down?" I said upset.<p>

"Don't worry sis, me and...Miles...are going to be there," he mumbled and I tried to get to him but I felt the seatbelt tighten a little. I sighed in relief a little and I started to sulk.

"Miles?" I mumbled, trying to calm down my frustration.

"Heh, yup!" He laughed sheepishly .

"OH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I finally roared out and he cowarded in his seat a little.

"I-I don't know! It was Miles! He wanted to see you!" He stuttered and I huffed before slouching into my seat.

"I hate guys like him, who crush on me," I muttered and Sam laughed. Miles was one of Sam's best friend who had a crush on me ever since the 3rd grade and now, he keeps bugging me on prom crap!

"Well, that's what happens when you have a beautiful, talented sister." He smiled and I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, quiet. I ain't nothing special compared to you. I mean, you're the guy who will always be the center of attention to mama and papa o-or, the kid in the Witwicky family who's extra special who could actually find a girl without freaking her out. Probably giving mom the grand baby she always wanted to spoil." I said, pivoting my head to the left to look out the window.

"Amy Witwicky! Don't think of that! You'll always be daddy's little girl and mama's shopping buddy or the famous cutie pie of the Witwickys and I know that many of the guys you have interests on has always the first judgement on you but, I am sure there's a guy out there that will always love you no matter what," He objected and I smiled at him.

"Mama's shopping buddy? I hate shopping." I chuckled and I felt the car's enviroment become...more clear sort of? That's one of the reasons most guys don't like me, because I'm different from other girls and they always think of me as an insane or freak person that should park their ass in a mental hospital.

"There's my famous sister," he laughed and I looked to the front, only to find the lake coming up. I saw the car of Trent and I saw Mikaela, my neighbor in math, coming out of the car. We pulled into the parking lot and Sam parked the car before he finally turned his head to see Mikaela.

"Oh my god, Mikaela is here...how do I look?" He said and he gestured his hands around his face.

"Spunky and brunette," I simply answered before I unbuckled my seatbelt and I hopped out of the car, running towards Mikaela.

"Kaels!"I said and she looked blank. "M-Mikaela? You...okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Amy! Hey! Oh and sorry, just spacing out from all the school work." She pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"You really looked blank there for a while and it freaked the crap out of me," I laughed in relief before I caught glimpse of something colored black get shoved into her purse. "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked suspicously and I cocked an eyebrow up.

"The black thing that you just shoved into your bag," I pointed out and she gave me a look of disbelief.

"Oh wow Amy, i-it was just a Halloween wand thingy. You know, 'cause I accidentally left it there." She shrugged and I looked at her unbelievably.

"I didn't even know it was wand," I answered in my famous lame voice. Her eyes widened and she scratched the back of her head.

"Er, well...it is..then, pfft! So, where's your brother?" She asked hurriedly before I turned to look above my shoulder.

"Probably spazzing that your here," I simply said as I looked at my nails.

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause he's got a big crush on you. It's, quite obvious to see since we're in most of your classes." I chuckled with her and I saw her think for a moment.

"Is, your brother's name Sam? Willicky?" She tried to pronounce and I laughed.

"Yea, it's Sam _Witwicky_."

"Oh! I am so sorry Amy!" She said sheepishly as we walked towards the lake. I felt something on my back pocket vibrate and I pulled out a phone with a message from Sam on it. I unlocked it and I opened up the message.

_Ames, I just went to pick up Miles. Stay safe and don't tell Mikaela anything embarrassing about me!_

I shrugged and stuffed it back into my back pocket when I saw Mikaela drop something from her bag once again. I walked towards it and my eyes widened. I was the wand I had except it was full black. I picked it up and I saw a hand snatch it from me. I turned and saw Mikaela with a panicked look on her face.

"What's that?" I asked suspicously.

"It's nothing-" She started to explain and I pulled my wand out from my other pocket. I pulled her far into this big tree where no one was even near and I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing?" I said as I held up mine in front her.

"A-are you a..."

"A Spark Soldier?" I finished off for her. "I.. got it from someone who explained what happened to me."

"Wait, _'from someone?_', I got mine during the strike of midnight." She said questioningly and I cocked an eyebrow up. "And...they shot with this glass shard, saying it was from some glasses."

"Midnight? How...odd...also, I got full glasses not a shard and that shard may have been a piece from my glasses. That's maybe why, you dont have a rose on your chest." I said and she nodded.

"It was painful before I woke up becuase I felt as if I was being stabbed in the chest . After that I woke up with the wand in my lap and a voice in my head saying to say, 'Spark Soldier Transformation'." She explained and I saw she raised her arm up, raising the wand in the air. "Spark Soldier Transformation!"

"Whoa, wait what about the rose par-" I breathed and a shadowy black light surrounded her. It took a couple of seconds until the light stopped and for me to see what she looked like. I saw that had the same design torso and skirt as me and they were black. The ribbon around her breast area was grey and the same design mine was. Her boots were grey and high heeled, also only ankle high unlike mine. She had grey fingerless gloves which reached up midway on her forearm. Her, I think, spark rose which was attached in the middle of her bow was acutally only a diamond that was blue. Wierd. How come mine was a complete rose? Her bow was the same as mine except shorter and grey and the bow was tied together a by a metal rose. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail but long, and jet black with dark blue streaks going through it. Her wand was shaped into a sniper with that same robotic face marked on it. She had a tiara like mine which had the face, once again, in the middle. Her sleeves weren't tulle like mine, they were shaggy and loose. She had a choker with a gun on it and she looked at me.

"I really like the outfit when I tried it." She said, looking around herself.

"Spark Rose Soldier Transformation!"

"Rose?" She said questioningly and I just shrugged it off.

I stood up tall and spun my wand around my fingers before bringing it up in the air, then stopping it, creating a bright yellow glow wave around it. The yellow glow spun around me and I let go of my wand, letting it and me transform. I felt naked once again until I closed my eyes, feeling the ribbon like fabric wrap around my body. I felt my chest heat up and I guess my spark rose came into view. I felt the tiara form on my head while my hair waved around to change. Once everything went calm, I opened my eyes and saw Mikaela outstanded.

"Damn! Look at your rose!" She pointed at the rose and spark on my chest.

"I know, why is it different from yours?" I asked and she shrugged. I decided to wait for the 'guy' to come back and then ask him.

"I like you outfit too." She exclaimed and I smiled at her. I noticed I was holding my septor in my hand too.

"I wonder what this does..." I mumbled to myself as I put the septor up to my face and examining it.

"They're your weapons," Mikaela suddenly explained and my eyes widened. She chuckled before stepping back. She put her gun up and said 'Crescent Shoot Fly', making a glowing stake of black shoot out of it. I saw that it hit the tree and it made a part of it singed. Then it disintegrated slowly.

"Whoa, I wonder what mine does." I said and I heard something in my head say:

_"Trust your instincts for the strength and the power it will give you to feed, then say 'Blaster Cosmos Crescent Seed'."_

I thought for a moment before closing my eyes and focusing. I felt this warming feeling come up in me and I was able to do a couple of flips before kneeling down on the floor as I raised the septor up. "Blaster Cosmos Crescent Seed!"

"Holy crap!" Mikaela exclaimed as a huge bulb of yellow bright light shot out of the septor it traveled far as it twisted into a stake form and it hit Trent's car. The car was nearly melted and on fire when it hit it. I saw Trent spazz out when he got to his car and I laughed with Mikaela, giving eachother high-five's after.

"Wha- NOOO!" Trent nearly shrieked like a girl and it made me and Mikaela laugh even more.

"Boo-yah!" Me and her cheered and I looked at her confused.

"I thought Trent was your boyfriend?" I said and she chuckled.

"But he can be a brutal bastard sometimes," She explained and I shrugged. Me and her talked for a while before we transformed back to our normal selves. Me and Mikaela walked away from our distance and I saw Sam, Miles, and Trent having some stare-offs. Miles of course was hanging upside down on a tree branch and Sam was well, Sam who was giving me a stuttring theory. "Speak of the brutal bastard."

"Oh great, what did Sam do now?" I groaned as I saw Trent giving a nasty glare at Sam. I saw Trent going closer to him like a prey and predator. That made me and Mikaela run over to them, me pulliing Sam back and Mikaela blocking Trent from getting to us. I also saw Trent eyeing me and Sam's new Camaro, giving me a theory he wanted to wreck it. Unless he wants his balls cut off in his sleep I suggest he doesn't do that.

"Okay, that's enough." Mikaela scolded to Trent a little. When she pushed him away back to his wrecked pick-up truck.

"Come on Sam..._Miles_," I sneered Miles name and I pulled Sam back to the car. When I turned and I saw Miles having trouble getting down, I ran over to him, grabbed him by the arm, then dragged him right down. He shrieked when he fell on the grass and I just went back to Sam. "Let's go."

"W-wait!" I heard Miles call out before he crawled through the window, into the passenger's seat.

"Ever heard of a door?" I said through my teeth to Miles. He shrugged and I growled as I leaned myself on the hood. "Sam? What's up?"

"Mikaela doesn't have a ride home," He mumbled and I saw Mikaela laugh at Trent's face before shoving him off. She walked down the sidewalk and 'Who's gonna drive you home' came up in the car's radio.

"Dude, I think there's something wrong with you radio." Miles said, trying to pick with it.

"Oh yea? What's wrong with your age?" I mimicked his questioning tone and he laughed sarcastically.

"You guys! One of you has to walk tonight so Mikaela could ride me- I mean be given a ride," He stammered and me and Miles glared at eachother through the windshield.

"You!" Me and Miles said the same time as we pointed at eachother.

"Nuh-uh! I'm his sister douche bag!" I practically yelled as I pointed to myself.

"Well, there's a foul play!" Miles objected from the car and I rolled my eyes.

"What party foul? There's no party fouls," Sam said annoyingly and I snorted.

"Bro's before hoe's!" Miles announced and I turned red.

"Did you just call me a freaking hoe?" I clenched my jaw and fist on the hood of the car as I felt the car also get hot. I'm starting to like yet get freaked out by this glorious car.

"Yea! I did!" Miles snarked and the car suddenly roared, making me and Sam stagger back.

"W-what's happening Sam?" I said with cautious and he shrugged. I saw Miles through the windshield and saw that the chair he was sitting on, lurched forward. It made Miles's forehead smack across the dashboard and the passenger's door opened widely before I just saw Miles fly out of the car. He screamed until he hit the grass.

"What the fuck!" Miles said and he looked at me with a glare. I ran into the car and to the backseat before Sam also jumped into the driver's seat. We sped off, leaving an angry Miles standing on the sidewalk and I looked around the car.

"What kind of car would..." I trailed off as I scratched my head.

"I-it may just have another misfunction..." Sam also seemed unsure and confused as I was.

"I don't know Sam, what if this...car...is haunted!" I bursted out of nowhere and the car shook a laugh or something.

"Sis! Calm down! The car is not haunted!" Sam tried to reassure.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I am freaking out here!" I spazzed as the car came to a stop and I moved in between the front seats before I grabbed his collars. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down when I don't wanna' got it?"

"Yes sir," He gulped and I looked around subtly before I saw Mikaela on the side of the window looking oustanded.

"Err...he, uh..." I stammered, obviously not knowing what to say." I unlatched my hands from Sam's death and he started to ask Mikaela if she wanted a ride home. She thought for a moment before climbing into the passenger's seat. She waved and smiled at me as Sam started to do some wierd pointing thing with a discoball hung onto the rearview mirror.

"So, uhh...it was nice of you to ride me home- I mean to let me give you a ride home!" Sam stuttered and I rolled my eyes as Mikaela gave a him a wierd smile.

"Oh, brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay before ya'll say something about her defeating the Decepticons and ending it in a nasty way, it ain't going to actually end that beautiful. Cause' I got all the chapters almost done and the plot snapped into my head for when the Spark Soldiers fight the Decepticons ;) I will not make the soldiers over-powering since that'll ruin the story but, I'll explain it all in the future chappies. **

**Also, I have wordpad so it doesn't check spelling AT ALL! Sucks huh? Well, I go through it before posting but I do manage to miss some typos and all that to correct..so I am sorry if you see any of them. :3**

**REVIEW **


End file.
